SOMOS POLVO DE ESTRELLAS
by decompositionbeautyy
Summary: Draco Malfoy creía en el destino. Harry Potter creía en Draco Malfoy
1. I Todo oscuro y sin estrellas

I. Todo oscuro y sin estrellas

Suspiró llevándose hasta los labios la quinta taza de café de los últimos quince minutos. Dejó con sumo cuidado el café humeante en el buró y delineó el contorno de la camilla con la yema de sus dedos, sus ojos verdes opaco recorrían intranquilos las sábanas blancas que cubrían el cuerpo pálido y escuálido de su ex pareja.

Ya llevaba dos largos años escuchando diariamente el ruido de las máquinas que lo mantenían con vida, y día a día con cada nueva resonancia del equipo médico; perdía un poco de su cordura. Y la esperanza de ver nuevamente sus pozos oscuros dirigirse hasta él.

Rememoraba con exactitud el día que sus irises se encontraron con la escena del contrario restregando su dermis con la de aquel desconocido y sus labios recorriendo cada rincón de aquella piel ardiendo; lo vio entregándose con tanta locura con tanta pasión que en ese minuto forzosamente le hizo entender a su corazón que él no le amaba.

Huyó de ahí con el corazón maltrecho. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó para que sus irises volviesen a divisar los pozos oscuros como una noche sin estrellas.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó bajito, como si al elevar sus palabras su corazón se viese aún más afectado por la situación. — ¿Por qué Cedric? ¿qué fue lo que yo no hice¬?

Y Cedric solo lo miró, suspiró y buscó las palabras exactas para describir la situación sin ahogarse entre silabas vacías.

—Nos perdimos, Harry. Confundimos lo que sentíamos y nos llevamos a este destino… a lastimarnos. No eras, ni serás el amor de mi vida. No llegué a sentirte, ni mucho menos llegué a sentirnos; estábamos jugando a amarnos, pero tampoco sentí un mínimo de cariño más allá de esa amistad que teníamos y luego llegó él como una ráfaga. Y sin mucho esfuerzo terminó borrándote de mi vida.

—No requería de mucho esfuerzo si dijiste que nunca llegaste a quererme de verdad— espetó queriendo sonar divertido, pero su corazón lo traicionó y su voz sonó demasiado herida. Suspiró dirigiéndose hasta su auto que se encontraba apartado unos metros más allá —Yo te amaba Cedric, te amaba tanto que hubiese sido feliz si todo esto lo hubieses dicho antes.

— ¿Ya no me amas más¬?

Harry se lo pensó quizás decirlo, aunque fuese mentira podía ser el primer paso a olvidarlo por completo.

—Ya no más. Eres libre— murmuró y con un suspiro largo y quedo agregó —tan libre como siempre debiste ser.

Y en cuanto Harry volteó Cedric intuyó que ya no había vuelta atrás. Así que intentó alcanzarlo quería retenerlo un poco más ahí a su lado, aunque fuese egoísta de su parte, quería que sus ojos esmeraldas lo siguiesen observando con cariño. Trató de alcanzarlo tanto que su vista periférica falló, imposibilitándolo huir de aquel auto que a toda velocidad arremetió contra su cuerpo.

Harry cuándo sintió el estruendo del vehículo contra algún cuerpo desconocido; casi rogó porque ese cuerpo no sea Cedric, pero, cuando finalmente volteó y vio ese ensangrentado cuerpo ahí tendido en el pavimento… su pulso se aceleró y su respiración entorpeció.

—Te pondrás bien.

Y parecía que aquel día los sonidos producidos desde su garganta seca… no estaban de su lado. En lugar de sonar abatido, sonó frio y distante. Cómo si aquel accidente no fuese de mayor importancia y qué las sílabas que había pronunciado fueron solo mero trámite y no las sentía realmente.

Ahora en la actualidad sus irises verde esmeralda reposaban en el rostro pálido y su boca articuló las mismas tres palabras que pronunció cuando su cuerpo fue ingresado en aquel sanatorio.

—Te pondrás bien.

Así como un mantra, aquellas palabras siempre salían de sus labios. Esperando que algún día no muy lejano sus pupilas negras como el firmamento infinito de cada noche, volviesen a mirarlo luego de aquel letargo que lo dejó al borde de la locura.

—Señor Potter— carraspeó una voz a sus espaldas. Harry volteó, y de alguna manera pudo deducir lo que el individuo de bata blanca tenía que decirle —Tiene que irse, la hora de visitas terminó.

Asintió. Y tomó su abrigo, y antes de irse de ahí le susurró "No puedo estar toda la vida diciéndote que mejorarás, depende de ti si quieres abrir los ojos nuevamente. Yo por mi parte perdí la esperanza, pero espero equivocarme, Cedric."

—El tiempo avanza, Ce. Y te está dejando atrás.

Cuando finalmente estuvo fuera del recinto, soltó un suspiro largo y quedo. Con la cabeza gacha continuó su camino perdido entre el universo finito de sus pensamientos no llegó a notar cuando el caminar innato se vio detenido por un alto rubio frente a él.

—Perdón yo… estaba distraído y no me fijé por donde iba— comentó con nerviosismo puesto que, en el momento que el desconocido lo miró directamente a los ojos vio aquel mar plata en el que sufría el peligro inminente de ahogarse.

—Vivimos en un mundo en el que nadie se fija por dónde va— espetó el otro con voz dulce. Y el timbre de su voz… le taladró el alma.

Harry no creía en el amor a primera vista, sin embargo, un sentimiento cálido le nacía desde el estómago. Asintió y susurró un leve perdón dispuesto a seguir su camino hacia quién-sabe-dónde, ignorando por completo el rastro de esperanza que iluminaba los ojos del contrario.

Cuando finalmente dio el primer paso, una mano ejerció presión sobre su hombro haciéndolo voltear y lo primero que observó al hacerlo fue la sonrisa queda que el de pupilas consteladas le dirigía y sin saber porque sintió como una ráfaga se apoderaba de sus vísceras; haciéndolo estremecer.

— ¿Un café? — preguntó pronunciando las letras despacio como si dudase entre si invitarlo o no.

—Yo…

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Tal vez allí puedas desahogarte— comentó observándolo directamente a los ojos, a lo que el moreno desvió la mirada. El chico de ojos tan grises como la plata lo estaba haciendo sentir tantas casas, tantas. Muchas más de las que sintió con Cedric. —digo— intentó corregirse mientras buscaba la mirada del más bajo, suspiró cuando no logró encontrarla y continuó —así podrás hablar de lo que tenía tan distraído.

El de ojos verdes no intentó siquiera negarse ante dicha propuesta, por lo que solo asintió medio perdido entre el cielo estrellado de las pupilas contrarias. El otro lo tomó del brazo y sin perder ni un segundo más lo llevó casi a rastras a su cafetería favorita.

Al llegar el más alto le indicó que podía tomar asiento en una mesa que se encontraba pegada a un rincón y totalmente alejada del resto. El moreno tomó asiento y el de las pupilas oscuras le dijo que volvería pronto… y lo hizo con dos cafés humeantes en cada una de sus manos.

—No sabía con exactitud que pedir para ti, así que me tomé la libertad de pedirte mi café favorito.

El de inmediato desvió la vista hacia el tazón y, después de unos segundos le sonrió.

— ¿Café con crema y un poco de caramelo? Parece que gustas de lo dulce.

El otro asintió sonriente. Y Harry sintió como aquella pequeña sonrisa desataba una ráfaga en su interior.

— ¿Qué era lo que tenías? — cuestionó con curiosidad.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro y en un tono quedo, comenzó a contar su historia.

—… Y desde entonces todo el día, todos los días estoy frente a su camilla esperando que abra sus ojos. Pero, tal parece que él no desea despertar. Y como le dije hace un rato el tiempo avanza y lo está dejando atrás.

En silencio las pupilas grisáceas del contrario lo observaban con un sentimiento que ninguno de los dos podía describir con claridad.

— ¿Aún lo amas?

La pregunta le aceleró el pulso, y su respiración se trastocó.

—No.

Y finalmente era cierto, ya no le amaba. Su corazón ya no dolía al oír su nombre y sabía que cuando Cedric despertara y sus ojos se dirigieran hasta él; su órgano vital ya no aceleraría su ritmo.

—Ahora tú eres libre.

Tenía razón. Ya no quemaba, ya no dolía, ya no se le faltaban los pies cuando lo tenía cerca… ya era libre.

Luego del último trago a su bebida, Harry miró hacia el individuo que lo acompañaba el cuál revolvía el café disfrutándolo como nunca… con aquella acción nuevamente sintió como una ráfaga se apoderaba de su interior y su garganta quedaba seca.

— ¿Nos volveremos a encontrar?

El poseedor de las pupilas grisáceas, se levantó con pesadez del asiento y con un ligero suspiro se dirigió hasta la portilla. Con cuidado y con su zurda desplegó el tablón y desde allí sin mirar atrás habló

—Si el destino así lo quiere

— ¿Y si el destino así no lo quiere?

Y su corazón maltrecho aceleró su pulso y percibió como miles de cometas se apoderaban de sus vísceras, cuando vio al más alto negar con su cabeza.

—Pues entonces no podremos negarnos.

Harry solo pudo mover su cabeza frenéticamente de un lado hasta el otro cuando observó que una de las extremidades inferiores de aquel hombre se entregaba al álgido exterior… Y en un vago intento por retenerlo allí junto a él; murmuró.

— ¿Tanto crees en el destino?

El otro solo exhaló el aire de sus pulmones y aún en la posición anterior, parlamentó

—En algo hay que creer

Y así sin darle la oportunidad al moreno de replicar, su cuerpo se entregó por completo a las bajas temperaturas del exterior. El ojiverde tardó unos segundos en comprender que se había quedado solo y casi de inmediato salió en busca del dueño del mar estrellado como irises.

Al momento en qué lo alcanzó su corazón galopeó alocado entre sus paredes. Estiró con nerviosismo su diestra hasta el hombro del contrario y lo presionó sin demasiada fuerza haciendo voltear al más alto. Y nuevamente, sintió que se ahogaría en el mar palta de aquellas pupilas.

— ¿No me dirás tu nombre siquiera?

Los irises grises iban y venían recorriendo el cuerpo agitado del moreno… fue entonces que sus pupilas se encontraron con las esmeraldas del sujeto y, solo eso le bastó para que su corazón acelerara su ritmo, su respiración se trastocara y parecía que el piso bajo de él se removía inquieto; tan inquieto como su corazón. Creyó que desfallecería. Creyó que era cuestión de segundos para perderse en esos ojos verdes.

—Si el destino nos quiere… la próxima vez que nos crucemos te lo diré— balbuceó aún trastocado por lo que esos ojos le habían hecho sentir.

— ¿Y si así no lo desea? ¿Al menos puedo saber eso? Es lo único que pido

Negó.

—Te lo diría— suspiró — ¿Pero de qué te sirve saber el nombre de alguien a quién no verás nunca en tu vida?

—Para buscarte. Y así hacerle frente al destino y quizás… solo quizás poder cambiarlo.

Y el corazón del más bajo arremetió tan fuerte contra sus paredes que sintió que en cualquier momento se saldría de su cavidad.

—Simplemente deja esto y ya. Chocamos, nos tomamos un café y ya pasó. Sin embargo, cualquiera de ahí— espetó apuntando hacia algún transeúnte distraído —creerá que somos una pareja que acaba de romper… No puedes llegar, así como así a mi vida.

—Pasa qué, con solo mirarte pusiste mi mundo de cabeza.

Y ambos pares de ojos, plata y verde, se debatían entre si dejarse ir o luchar contra todo para quedarse ahí un poco más. Pero el dueño de los irises verdes los apartó con brusquedad y susurró.

—No estamos aquí para complacer al destino ni a la vida misma, estamos aquí para complacernos a nosotros mismos.

Y fue en ese momento que sin mirar atrás el más alto se alejó rendido a que el mayor no le daría su nombre.

—Tal vez yo si esté aquí para complacer a la vida.

Pero el moreno no le escuchó, siguió su camino sin retroceder. Por un momento pensó que podría ir tras él, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo… él creía firmemente en qué si las cosas tenían que ocurrir; lo harían. Resignado y con el frío calándole las vísceras continuó su camino en dirección contraria.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto había pasado desde su encuentro casual con el moreno de ojos verdes. Un mes. Dos meses o tal vez tres. Él no lo podía definir con claridad, solo sabía que desde entonces aquellos ojos aparecían en sus sueños; haciéndolo estremecer. Tampoco podía definir desde hacía cuanto que la situación en su hogar era tan más crítica que una bomba a punto de denotar.

Soltó un gran suspiro cuando se posicionó frente a la entrada de su departamento. Y al momento de colocar las llaves en el cerrojo se sintió aún más vulnerable y fuera de lugar, principalmente su cerebro intentaba dañarlo aturdiéndolo con la misma pregunta ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan cobarde y terminarás con esta relación tan tóxica que llevas? solo lo ignoró una vez más y giró la llavecilla y empujó levemente la madera para encontrarse con el apartamento pulcro y en el sillón principal aquel sujeto que lo tenía sumergido en un mar infinito de preguntas que era incapaz de responder por si mismo.

Cuando el alto castaño sintió que la puerta principal del departamento se abría, cerró su libro y miró al contrario con una ceja elevaba y el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Se podría saber dónde andabas? Es tarde.

Negó.

—Ni siquiera yo sé dónde estaba. Solo caminé porque me sentía perdido— murmuró mirando al piso, inhaló el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones y con el poco de valor que tenía levantó un poco la cabeza y fijó su vista en un punto y continuó —No me tengo, no sé en qué momento me perdí con tanta falta de amor, de confianza, de tus arranques de histeria… Nos estamos haciendo daño y no quiero seguir así. Y es aquí en estas alturas del partido en el que me doy cuenta que al mirarme al espejo ni siquiera yo me reconozco.

El otro elevó su cuerpo del sillón y con el rostro colorado por la ira, con sus manos empuñadas y su respiración entrecortada se le acerco peligrosa y amenazadoramente.

—Tú no dijiste eso— manifestó impregnando el coraje que sentía en cada una de las letras que había pronunciado con anterioridad, al contrario de él, las pupilas consteladas se encontraban tranquilas… tanto qué lo alteró aún más.

—Mírate y mírame a mí. ¿Somos los mismos de antes? La inmadurez nos pasó la cuenta y, después de un tiempo de acostumbrarnos a la rutina… ni el amor quedaba. Ya ni sé quién eres tú o quién soy yo, lo que nos unía ya no está y es inútil seguir intentando renacer desde las cenizas… porque ni eso queda.

Negó. E intentó tocarlo, pero el más bajo no lo permitió. Tal vez podía recuperar un poco de aquello que tenían y quizás con las vueltas de la vida él podía volver a enamorarse de aquel de pupilas grises no obstante para ello debía retenerlo allí a su lado.

—No puedes simplemente irte así. Pueden existir muchas razones para irte, pero si aún hay una sola que te obligue a quedarte pues entonces hazlo.

—Nos hacemos daño. Y necesito recuperar lo poco de autoestima que me queda yéndome de aquí, ya que este hace mucho dejó de ser mi lugar.

Sin mediar ni una palabra más, se dirigió hasta la habitación principal cuando llegó ahí tomó una maleta oculta del armario. Y en ella depositó todo lo necesario, para la rehacer su vida lejos de ahí y de él.

Cuándo estuvo todo listo volvió a la sala y exhaló con ligereza y le espetó.

—No pienses en esto como el fin, sino como el comienzo de algo aún más grande que nosotros mismos. Somos humanos y es propio de la especie aprender de sus errores… aprendamos de este y la próxima vez que queramos aventurarnos a caminar de la mano de alguien que sea siempre tomándola fuerte tan fuerte que el amor no se pierda. No como nos pasó. Sé siempre feliz.

Y dicho esto arrastró su maleta fuera del apartamento con el orgullo en alto y su corazón latiendo como nunca. Podía respirar. Por primera vez en la vida tomaba las riendas de la misma, creyó que sería la única vez que lo haría.

Nunca imaginó lo que sucedería después.


	2. II El primer rayo de sol

**II.** **El primer rayo de sol**

Una sola centella del astro amarillo que se posicionada en el punto más alto del cielo azul de aquel día, entró por la pequeña ventanilla del hospital iluminando la camilla en la que aún se encontraba el castaño dormido.

Harry al entrar a la habitación exhaló el aire de sus pulmones con resignación… El tiempo seguía avanzando y lo seguía dejando atrás; cada vez más atrás.

—Él dijo que si el destino nos quería nos volveríamos a encontrar — volvió a exhalar el aire de sus pulmones con la misma resignación que hace unos minutos atrás— si el destino me quiere a mí. Él volverá.

Luego de decir esto Harry quedó en silencio. No uno total, la máquina que mantenía a Cedric con vida emitía un leve sonido que al moreno lo relajaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el estómago de Harry comenzara a producir gruñidos en protesta del poco alimento que había recibido en el transcurso de aquellas horas.

—Vuelvo en un momento

Vociferó un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta, caminó por los pasillos de la clínica. Saludando con un gesto a todos los médicos con los que se cruzaba. Bajó un par de pisos, y transitó por un par de corredores más para finalmente llegar a la cafetería.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó para llegar al inicio de la fila en la que estaba formado pagó y dirigió sus pasos hasta alguna mesa vacía pero antes de llegar a la más próxima, sintió que sus pies quedaban pegados al piso, inhaló aire fuerte e intentó hilar una frase lo suficientemente coherente; pero fue imposible.

El culpable del acelero en los latidos de su corazón sólo pudo sonreírle, aunque solo elevó una de las comisuras de sus labios… haciendo a su órgano galopar en sus paredes con mayor fiereza.

—¡Vaya! ojos verdes creo que el destino si nos quiere

El moreno no respondió de inmediato. Ni siquiera fue capaz de asentir, sólo suspiró. Sólo se limitó a mirar directamente a ese mar plata sin importarle si se ahogaría o no.

— ¿Acaso no dirás nada? ¿Quieres sentarte?

Aún perdido en aquello que esos ojos estrellados le hacían sentir, asintió levemente.

—Dijiste que la próxima vez que nos encontráramos me dirías tu nombre— murmuró con la vista fija en la taza de café.

—Y como yo no puedo negarme te lo diré— antes de volver a pronunciar palabra alguna, tomó entre sus manos el brebaje humeante sobre la madera. Bebió casi la mitad del mismo de un trago y volvió a depositarlo sobre el tablón y habló —Draco. Me llamo Draco Malfoy.

Aquella mañana de invierno, cuando los débiles rayos del sol matutino llegaron a las sábanas del rubio; supo que ese día no sería el más rememorable de su vida. Tal vez solo tal vez aquel largo camino que aún le quedaba por recorrer, le tenía un cúmulo de sucesos nefastos que su corazón maltrecho difícilmente podía soportar.

Recorrió el camino de siempre. Y se subió al mismo autobús de siempre, buscó el asiento más apartado del resto y, qué además gozara de una privilegiada vista del exterior, dio un suspiro largo y tendido y dirigió sus pupilas hacia el vidrio un poco sucio del bus. Se colocó sus audífonos y durante el viaje se quedó dormido y, debido al ligero desliz bajó apresurado y se hizo camino entre los transeúntes hacia la clínica.

—Lamento la tardanza, Cedric— comentó un poco agitado por la corrida. Se acercó un poco hasta la camilla y estiró su diestra para acariciarle la mejilla. Y jamás había tocado una piel tan gélida como la del castaño aquel día — ¿Cedric?

Sabía que era algo tonto de su parte esperar una respuesta puesto que llevaba dos años y un poco más en coma, pero, aquel nombre salió de sus labios mucho antes de que pudiera meditar la situación en la que se encontraba.

Agitado e histérico giró su tronco en dirección a la máquina qué, extrañamente esa mañana no la había oído resonar. Y lo que vio allí le paralizó hasta la médula. Una línea verdosa y recta se dibujaba en la pantallita del aparato.

Corrió aún más rápido que cuando pensó que perdería el autobús aquella mañana. Corrió aún más rápido que en todos sus años de instituto, en los qué irónicamente había pertenecido al equipo de futbol, corrió aún más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en todos sus años de existencia. Buscó a cualquier doctor que le pudiera indicar que la máquina del cuarto de Cedric estaba fallando.

No hizo falta que el médico le dijera mucho, porque Harry había deducido de forma casi inmediata lo que el sujeto le iba a decir al momento en que ambos se miraron a los ojos.

—Está muerto.

Y esas fueron las dos palabras más dolorosas que había escuchado jamás.

—Tiene que ser una broma— murmuró tan bajito que juró que el individuo frente a él no lo había oído. Para su fortuna o desgracia, si lo hizo.

—Mi trabajo— comenzó a decir mientras examinaba el cuerpo —no es hacer reír a las personas. Lamento de corazón la mala noticia que he tenido que otorgarle, pero es la realidad. El señor Diggory está muerto.

Asintió. Y se retiró sin articular ninguna palabra más.

Intuía, por el cosquilleo en sus muslos, que al menos llevaba un par de horas sentado en aquel bar. El sonido de la música aturdía sus oídos, centró su vista en aquel vaso y miró fijamente a través del cristal empuñando su diestra ingiriendo de un sorbo el contenido del vaso, se sintió tan bien cuando aquel líquido realizó su recorrido por sus fauces que casi de inmediato pidió otro.

—Parece que la vida nos quiere lo suficiente como para hacernos coincidir por segunda vez en menos de un mes — enunció una voz que lo hizo sonreír en el acto.

—Al parecer la vida solo te quiere a ti— pronunció aquellas palabras con una voz tan sombría que alarmó al otro y lo obligó a irse con cuidado con lo que decía.

— ¿Qué pasó, Harry?

Sí. El moreno aquella vez en la cafetería del hospital también le dio su nombre al, hasta aquel entonces, desconocido de pupilas plateadas como el brillo de las constelaciones.

—Se fue. Se fue y jamás pude decirle que no le guardo rencor por sus decisiones. Comprendo el miedo que tenía, comprendo el temor de hacer sufrir a tu mejor amigo porque no le correspondías… de todas maneras no tiene caso comprender si no puedo volver en el tiempo y enmendar el daño que nos hicimos.

—La muerte no nos da tiempo para despedirnos— espetó comprendiendo de alguna forma el dolor que le embargaba al pelinegro

Negó. Y nuevamente elevó su extremidad izquierda bebiéndose el líquido casi al seco.

—La muerte es injusta. Llega cuando menos te lo esperas.

—La vida también es injusta, Harry— contestó el más alto quitándole el vaso y bebió lo poco que quedaba —pero hay que vivirla.

Harry no fue capaz de responderle puesto que Draco, se había parado del lugar y tan pronto como llegó; se marchó.

La vida se compone por un sinfín de accidentes nefastos y, tan complicada e impredecible con tantas vueltas…que Harry apenas pudo comprender cómo es que de un segundo a otro su pequeña historia se derrumbaba frente a sus pupilas sin compasión ni clemencia.

Caminaba a pasos apresurados hasta el cementerio. Se golpeó mentalmente cuando notó que se dirigía hasta él con las manos vacías, posó su vista en los alrededores… y como si fuese magia encontró un jardín lleno de narcisos de los colores del arcoíris. Se colocó delante del de color blanco y arrancó un par. Luego repitió el proceso con los rojos y los amarillos. Retomó su camino cuando se sintió satisfecho con el ramo que llevaba.

Tomó una bocanada de aire cuando se encontró frente a la lápida perteneciente al recientemente fallecido Cedric. Tocó con cuidado el grabado en ella y exhaló. Con cuidado en su cabeza ordenó las palabras que quería pronunciar.

—Quería— comenzó a decir mientras depositaba con sumo cuidado y cariño las flores que había llevado —quería darte las gracias Cedric. No me di cuenta de lo que ocurría entre ambos… estaba tan enamorado de ti y tan cegado qué, aunque estuviese frente a mi, jamás me habría dado cuenta que tú no sentías lo mismo. Pero, me puse en tus zapatos y lo entendí, me viste tan ilusionado que no quisiste romperme el corazón. Y te lo agradezco hasta cierto punto porque talvez tú no estarías muerto si ninguno de los dos hubiera cometido tal error. Te amé. Pero ya es tiempo de dejar todo atrás y junto con ello a ti. No sé si será la última vez que vendré quizás vuelva. Quizás no.

Y sintió que su corazón tendría un ataque cuando sus falanges se pasaron frente al nombre tallado en la lápida.

—Hasta pronto.

Cerrar un capítulo en su vida jamás había sido tan difícil para él. Ni siquiera cuando su padre un día de sol tomó sus maletas y se marchó dejándolo a cargo de su familia. Ni siquiera sintió tanto dolor cuando vio descender el ataúd que guardaba el cuerpo de su madre. Ni mucho menos cuando el doctor con nada de tacto le dijo que Cedric había muerto.

La vida no entiende de razones, la vida sólo dispone de un par de obstáculos en tu travesía. Quizás retorciéndose en risas al observar como no eres capaz de sobrellevar todo aquello. Harry creyó comprender que su carretera tendría un millón de curvas más, mientras el cielo se tomaba tonalidades entre rojizas y anaranjadas, dándole un ligero aire aún más melancólico a su conclusión.

Transitó los parajes noctámbulos en busca de mitigar su dolor con un par de copas. No supo cuánto fue lo que caminó hasta toparse con las luces de neón de aquel bar.

—Una cerveza por favor— le habló al barman. Este asintió sin siquiera mirarlo.

El moreno al recibir el vaso, lo llevó hasta su boca y lo bebió con voracidad el líquido amarillento le recorrió la garganta dejándole una sensación tan grata que no sólo pidió una más sino pidió dos.

—Ojos verdes— susurró una voz en su espalda. Y aunque el ojiverde se le aceleró el corazón con una sola palabra; no quería verlo… no en esas condiciones —Al parecer la vida no es tan injusta después de todo. Nos ha hecho coincidir nuevamente.

Harry frunció el ceño y solo se limitó a tomar un sorbo del vaso en la barra.

—Eso depende de lo que tú creas que es injusto. Además ¿Por qué crees tanto en que la vida y el destino nos condicionan? ¿de qué sirve esperar a que las cosas sólo pasen? ¿Acaso vives realmente?

Draco no dijo nada. Meditó un poco su respuesta era propio, al menos de la mayoría, creer en algo espectros, dioses, ciencia. Y él como la inmensa mayoría creía firmemente en el destino.

—Es propio de la humanidad creer en algo y yo soy humano— sólo eso se limitó a contestar mientras elevaba una de sus extremidades para realizar un gesto que le indicase al cantinero que él iba a consumir algo también. — _tal vez no esté viviendo como debería… pero no soy de las personas que arriesgan, si algo debe pasar pasará._

—En la vida hay que arriesgar, Draco. Si no, no sería vida.

El de irises plata lo meditó con la vista fija en la botella. Quizás, sólo quizás el moreno tenía razón.

—Quizás tengas razón, Harry. Pero es demasiado tarde para volver a vivir.

Las pupilas esmeralda de Harry, lo observaron detenidamente, las luces de coloraciones frías lograban que el perfil de Draco se mirase aún más atrayente y hermoso de lo que le había parecido anteriormente. Una necesidad de juntar sus labios con los carnosos de aquel, le nacía desde el estómago. Desvió su mirada en busca de mitigar aquel fuerte sentimientos en su estómago.

—Aún no logro comprender cómo es que siempre nos encontramos— balbuceó.

—Quizás nuestros caminos siempre se encontrarán al final— soltó una risita al observar el ceño fruncido del ojiverde —Es broma, ojos verdes. Había estado durante la tarde por el sector, puesto que he estado buscando departamento en donde vivir definitivamente ya que este mes he vivido de arriendo. Y decidí que sería bueno tener algo que tomar.

— ¿No tienes donde vivir?

Negó.

—Tenía. Pero yo mismo lo abandoné, ese había dejado de ser mi hogar desde hacía tiempo… sólo que yo no fui capaz de notarlo.

Harry intuyó con suspicacia por la mirada angustiosa del más alto qué vivía con alguien más y quizás su relación no salió como lo esperaban. El mismo había vivido aquella situación como para no reconocerla cuando alguien más era el protagonista. Sintió como volvía al inicio de aquel libro que aquella tarde había cerrado pensado que jamás volvería a él, ahora lo tenía ahí.

— ¿Qué pasó? — interrogó.

—Creo que no es ni el momento ni el lugar indicado para contarte lo que ocurrió. Quizás otro día, la vida ya nos demostró en reiteradas ocasiones que— mordió su labio inferior dubitativo ¿sería lo correcto seguir hablando? Dirigió sus irises plateadas hasta Harry el cual lo miraba expectante, era tal vez, demasiado obvio que deseaba que continuara y con suspiro ahogado en el cristal. Draco continuó —nos quiere juntos.

Había pasado un par de horas y los orbes marrones ya evidenciaban el cansancio y ebriedad del poseedor de los mismos.

—Harry. Estás ebrio, ven te llevaré a "mi casa"

El nombrado sólo asintió. Y él otro pasó su brazo izquierdo por entre sus hombros obligando al más bajo a aferrarse a su cintura.

Intentó moverse, pero estuvo a punto de irse de bruces contra el suelo si Draco no hubiese sido tan rápido y lo tomó justo a tiempo.

—Ten cuidado, Harry. Nos podemos caer si no cooperas.

Despertó con un horrible dolor en su nuca que le perforó la cabeza cuando intentó levantarse de aquella cama en la que, jamás se había encontrado antes, recorrió con su irises la instancia y pensó de inmediato que la persona a la que le pertenecía aquel cuarto tenía un exquisito gusto en la decoración de interiores.

De inmediato y como un bosquejo se proyectaron en su cabeza miles de imágenes de la noche anterior.

—Draco— pronunció en un susurro el nombre del arrendatario, ya que recordó lo que le había dicho el ojiplata la noche anterior.

Salió del cuarto y notó que el lugar no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Tenía el espacio suficiente para que el más alto viviese allí. Buscó con la mirada al susodicho y se extrañó un poco al no verlo por ahí.

Revisó la habitación contigua, pero no estaba. Revisó en la cocina y tampoco se encontraba allí. Revisó la pequeña sala de estar y nuevamente no lo encontró. Pegó un saltito un su sitió cuando sintió que la única puerta que no había revisado, se abría con lentitud. Una pequeña nube de vapor se disipó por el pasillo del apartamento y unos segundos después apareció el rubio con una toalla rodeando su cintura.

—Draco— murmuró él medio perdido en la figura del poseedor de aquellos irises que lo hipnotizaban, se vio obligado a utilizar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre él y besar, morder, lamer esa piel tan blanca que lo atraía con mayor intensidad que un imán — ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Draco no presto mucha atención a lo que Harry le decía, solo rebuscó entre sus pertenencias una camiseta lo suficientemente larga que pudiese cubrir por completo aquellos lugares que no deseaba que Harry viera _"aún"_ se golpeó mentalmente al pensar en eso.

—Draco— repitió — ¿Por qué estoy en tu casa?

—Harry, estas aquí por que estabas muy ebrio— comentó Draco con mucha seriedad —aún te debes sentir mareado ve a la sala de estar. Voy en un segundo

Harry acato la orden que Draco le dio y se retiró. El contrario llegó unos segundos después.

—Recuerdo que me dijiste que me dirías que ocurrió con tu antiguo hogar— habló Harry vcon timidez, El rubio solo suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

—Quizás es demasiado pronto.

El de ojos verdes asintió, tal vez era demasiado pronto para ganarse la confianza de Draco.


	3. III El chico de las nebulosas

**I.** **El chico de las nebulosas**

A veces. La vida demuestra de maneras demasiado toscas que vivir es difícil, se podrían presentar tantos problemas y dificultades como estrellas en el cielo. Y Harry, aunque comprendía que su vida se componía de millones de satélites rondando en su órbita, jamás podría reponerse de aquel que recibió cuando la nieve cubría las calles de Londres.

Era verano y él observaba el brillar del astro, desde la comodidad de sus sábanas. Pensó en levantarse y quizás con un poco de suerte y fuerza mental podría pasarse por el cementerio, pero lo meditó de mejor manera y pensó que no era una buena idea.

Solo se levantó de su cama, siguió la rutina necesaria para salir con energías. Se dirigió hasta su auto y solo condujo. Podía dirigirse hasta la playa. Hasta algún bar. O simplemente hasta donde el manubrio lo llevase.

Condujo hasta la playa. Luego de meditarlo algunos momentos creyó que esa era la mejor opción. Llevaba aproximadamente unas dos horas cuando a lo lejos en la carretera pudo divisar las olas rompiendo contra un par de rocas. La imagen, aunque algo lejos, logró calmarlo.

Cuando llegó al lugar, a lo lejos pudo divisar una figura demasiado familiar para su gusto

—Es imposible— masculló entrecerrando sus ojos para poder verlo de mejor manera. Y si, el personaje que sus ojos observaron a lo lejos si era aquel que lo había sentir que se encontraba en medio de un millón de explosiones de estrellas.

A estas alturas podía comenzar a creer en el destino tan firmemente como el de pupilas astrales, eran tantas las veces que se habían encontrado de "casualidad" que, después de todo, sí había algo mucho más grande que ellos que los obligaba a coincidir en aquellas situaciones. Dirigió sus pasos hasta la figura menuda que se movía con maestría entre las olas evitando así que alguna lo botase.

—Tal parece que nuestros caminos si se encontrarán al final.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del más alto. Y volteó encontrándose con los irises esmeralda que tanto le gustaban

—Y así me tildabas de loco— soltó una pequeña risita que envió miles de corrientes eléctricas al corazón intranquilo de Harry, miró aquellas pupilas fieras y que brillaban aún más inmensamente que una noche estrellada. Miró con detenimiento a aquel galáctico y enigmático ser que lo había intrigado desde el día uno.

—Jamás creería que estás loco.

Y Draco sintió como un millón de meteoritos colisionaban entre sí dentro de él. No comentó nada solo pudo asentir. Pasó poco tiempo para que el ojiverde comenzase a hablar nuevamente.

—Me causas tanta curiosidad, Draco— comenzó a hablar cuando se sentó en la arena blanca —Me gustaría saber qué fue lo ocurrió en tu antiguo hogar, como es que crees tan fielmente en el azar y el destino, también me gustaría saber cómo es que tu sola presencia me hace sentir seguro, aunque esté en medio de cientos de meteoritos colisionando. Si tú me miras nada más importa.

Draco suspiró.

—A él lo conocí cuando iba en el instituto. Mi padre se había marchado de nuestro hogar cuando yo apenas tenía seis años, de modo que me crie solo con mi madre. Mi mamá me hizo creer que mi papá nos había dejado por que era parte de su destino que, todo lo que estaba pasando estaba determinado con anterioridad por-quién-sabe-qué. Yo siempre creí que ella tenía razón así que, literalmente, me senté a mirar mi vida pasar. Él llegó al instituto cuando yo tenía quince años— exhaló y rememoró el momento exacto en donde vio por primera vez a la persona que había cambiado el rumbo de su vida en aquel entonces —llegó siendo el típico niño rudo que nada le importaba y podía mandar a la mierda a cualquier figura de autoridad que tuviera frente a él y a mí… me cautivó. Y a pesar de que me había atraído con mayor fuerza que un agujero negro, yo jamás fui capaz de tomar las riendas de mi vida y acercarme a él… si tenía que pasar lo haría sino, pues el sentimiento podía seguir quemándome hasta convertirse en cenizas.

Tomó un poco de aire y Harry solo lo observó, debía ser ilegal que, aunque le estuviera hablando de un momento difícil de su vida y con los ojos acuosos perdidos en el cielo, y con los puños rojos; él aún creía que Draco poseía una belleza tan grande qué, podía ser aún más hermoso que el cielo.

—…Un año después de que llegase a mi vida, nos hicimos pareja. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que decidimos dar un paso grande uno que como jóvenes e inexpertos no supimos sobrellevarlo… nos fuimos a vivir juntos cuando ambos cumplimos la mayoría de edad ¿Puedes creerlo? Dos jóvenes de apenas 21 años viviendo solos. No pasó mucho para que la inexperiencia, la inmadurez y la mala toma de decisiones le ganara al amor —pasó su mano por sus ojos limpiándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir —llegamos a la violencia física tantas veces. Nos hicimos daño tantas veces que llegó un momento en que al mirarme al espejo parecía que el que estaba ahí reflejándose no era yo. Y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo entendí que hace mucho tiempo habíamos dejado de ser una pareja enamorada. Éramos dos desconocidos y no era correcto vivir al lado de un desconocido.

—A veces, aunque sea una vez, en el transcurso de nuestra existencia hay que tomar las riendas de la misma — espetó Harry viendo que el sol comenzaba a descender — creo que tendremos que irnos de aquí. Se hace tarde.

— ¿Jamás te has preguntado lo maravilloso que debe ser ver un atardecer en la orilla de la playa? — cuestionó Harry acercándose un poco más a la orilla del mar, a lo cual Harry lo interpretó como una invitación a quedarse un momento más a su lado. Y Draco Malfoy no necesitaba decirlo con las palabras claras, sea lo que sea que quisiese el de ojos como estrellas, Harry lo haría sin cuestionar.

El moreno se sentó en silencio al lado y no comentó nada. Solo se quedó allí, fijando su vista en los colores que adoptaba el cielo a medida que el sol se acercaba lentamente al mar.

Dicen que en la vida no se deben apresurar los momentos. Que todo lo que debía ocurrir, ocurriría en el momento, y lugar predestinado para hacerlo. Y Harry aún en pleno conocimiento de esto quiso apoderarse del momento, quiso empoderarse y hacerse dueño del destino por una vez… entonces determinó que aquel sería el mejor para de una buena vez acoplar sus labios a los del chico. Creyó que si ambos eran satélites perdidos en medio del espacio sería el momento preciso para colisionar entre sí.

Tembló cuando sus falanges súbitamente se encontraron con las del mayor y tembló aún más fuerte cuando el otro enredó sus dedos con los suyos.

Se miraron a los ojos por solo una fracción de segundo ya que la vista de Harry se dirigió hasta los labios de Draco, se quedó un instante allí como esperando el permiso a sus labios. El más alto simplemente se quedó ahí y el otro nuevamente interpretó está acción como una invitación.

Y solo sucedió. Harry posicionó sus labios sobre los de Draco y sonrió. Y esa sonrisa… esa maravillosa sonrisa le hizo sentir un vuelco en el estómago. Creía devotamente que aquel ser era de otro planeta u de otra galaxia, su belleza era tan infinita como el universo mismo.

—A veces hay que hacer que las cosas ocurran— murmuró sobre sus labios, y el más alto volvió a reír. Y Harry supo que es día cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultando y el cielo se tornó de una mezcla de colores rojizo, era el momento indicado para su primer beso.

El chirrido metálico de la puerta al abrirse, asustó un poco a Harry, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos.

—Ni se te ocurra, Harry. Hace meses que no te pasas por aquí y no te irás por un simple sonido.

Asintió. Draco tomó la mano de Harry y lo guio por entre los pasajes del cementerio hasta llegar a la lápida perteneciente a una de las personas más importantes de la existencia del moreno.

—Eres una persona fuerte, Harry. Pero está no es mi lucha así que te daré un poco de espacio para que puedas descargar todo lo necesario.

Draco se alejó un poco y el más bajo tomó una larga bocanada de aire y la exhaló de inmediato, se sentó en el pasto y de a poco, para darse aliento comenzó a jalarlo con sus manos seleccionando en su cabeza las palabras correctas para comenzar.

—En algún momento de mi vida creí que— comentó mirando al cielo. Creyendo que allí encontraría la fuerza suficiente para continuar —no encontraría a nadie mejor que tú, pero me equivoqué. Tú no me correspondiste de la forma en la que yo necesitaba… quizás el miedo, quizás lo jóvenes que éramos, quizás las circunstancias, no sé qué fue exactamente, pero nos destruimos. No eras una maravilla ni yo tampoco lo seré nunca y, te digo todo esto por que conocí a alguien que está dispuesto a amarme con todos mis fantasmas, incluyéndote. Él se encontraba igual o más perdido que yo, éramos como un par de estrellas de una constelación qué acabo por colisionar. — Draco que estaba a un par de metros apoyado en una pared sonrió ladino —Esta vez sí, estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir para siempre. O hasta que la vida nos permita volver a encontrarnos, Cedric.

Harry sabía que la vida era cruel. Pero no podía evitar que su corazón latiera con fiereza entre sus paredes cuando observó que la puerta del cementerio quedaba atrás, dejando junto a ella, los mejores años de su existencia.

—A veces— comenzó a decirle Draco mientras dirigía una de sus manos hasta el muslo del moreno —nosotros mismos debemos cubrir el cielo con estrellas.

Harry no comprendió la profundidad del mensaje que Draco le dio. La mezcla de emociones en su estómago no le permitió comprender aquel mensaje tan lleno de vida y esperanza. Tan lleno de vida como Draco, y aunque este era un fiel ciervo del destino poseía más vida en sus entrañas que Harry. Había pasado por momentos difíciles en su infancia, adolescencia y adultez y aun así los ojos de Draco irradiaban más vida que una nebulosa planetaria.

Y siempre tendría vida y esperanza en aquellos ojos de estrella. Y Harry creía en él. Creía en Draco Malfoy mucho más de lo que creía en sí mismo. Siempre lo haría, porque le había enseñado silenciosamente que la vida podía poner pruebas, pero vivirla; era maravilloso. Casi tanto como él.


	4. Epílogo: Como dos estrellas

**I.** **Como dos estrellas**

Sí la vida se componía de sucesos nefastos y autodestructivos también se componía de eventos tan hermosos como miles nubes en el cielo en un día despejado. Draco sabía de esto, por eso cuando tocó la puerta de madera del apartamento de Harry, se propuso darle una nube de momentos felices que pudiera hacerlo olvidar sus amarguras.

— ¿Quieres café? — le interrogó el moreno cuando le ofreció a entrar. El dueño de las pupilas plateadas como el cielo lleno de constelaciones le asintió.

— ¿Tienes caramelo? — preguntó con voz suave, y con su vista fija en el tablón

Harry le sonrió. Y Draco sintió en su interior el estallido de miles de supernovas.

—Si no tuviera no te hubiese ofrecido.

Esta vez fue el turno de Draco de sonreír. Y él turno de Harry de sentir que su interior se volcaba cuando vio la resplandeciente sonrisa del más alto.

—Vamos a la playa Harry. Toma tu auto. El cielo estrellado en la playa debe de ser maravilloso— susurró con una sonrisa. Cuando observó la ceja alzada del moreno agregó —aquella vez no le tomamos atención al cielo.

Ninguno de los dos agregó nada más. Solo fueron hasta el auto y el moreno comenzó a conducir.

Cuando el más alto llegó al mar extendió sus brazos, cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma que llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales.

Harry sintió la brisa marina golpear su rostro, pero no le importó. La paz que le transmitía el lugar más el rostro con facciones imperturbables de Draco, lo hacían rebosar de infinita alegría.

—Te amo— susurró. Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. Y era suficiente para liberar el sentimiento que comenzaba a quemarle por dentro. Para su sorpresa el de irises consteladas le sonrió.

—También yo.

Y aquellas dos palabras lo hicieron tan inmensamente feliz que sintió que podía tocar el firmamento infinito con los dedos.

Estaba tan enamorado.

Y Draco estaba tan enamorado como él.

Llegó el momento del atardecer y el moreno observaba la emoción y el amor con la que el de ojos grises observaba el espectáculo natural. Y suspiró porque cada día reafirmaba que la belleza de Draco Malfoy no era de este mundo.

—Ya va a anochecer— espetó con la voz impregnada de emoción lo que hizo sonreír a Harry.

— ¿Quieres que sólo veamos las estrellas? — cuestionó con un toque de picardía en su tono de voz.

El otro lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Te estás insinuando? — cuestionó divertido.

—Quisiera grabarme cada estrella, cada luna, cada planeta de esa piel blanca. No es un pecado.

Y contempló el cielo noctámbulo iluminado por miles de pequeños faros, y luego el oscuro mar. Y supo que Draco tenía razón. Era maravilloso.

Podía simplemente tratarse del cielo de noche. Pero para él era algo mucho más profundo. Iba aún más allá, sintió que el universo de alguna forma le demostraba que, si el destino existía el suyo está al lado de Draco.

— ¿Morirías por mi Draco?

Negó. Y antes de que el moreno pudiese sentirse mal por ello, el de irises consteladas comenzó a hablar.

—Viviría por ti. Morir es fácil en cambio la vida, no. Por ti dejaría de observar como mi vida pasa y comenzaría a vivir.

Harry sintió como su corazón galopeaba entre su cavidad con tanta fiereza que estaba seguro que tendría un ataque. Y permitió que Draco lo llevase a tocar las constelaciones más lejanas con solo rozar su piel.

Era noviembre y la locura por las fiestas de fin de año comenzaban a realizar su aparición. Los adornos, las luces. Y Draco parecía aún más emocionado que un niño pequeño.

—No. No lo entiendes, Harry. Navidad es mi época favorita del año debemos decorar este lugar— comentó con entusiasmo el mayor.

—Comprendo tu entusiasmo amor, pero aún no es diciembre.

—Tú no entiendes nada— murmuró entrecerrando los ojos. Harry rio, Draco le hacía tan bien. —Salgamos de aquí. Está anocheciendo, podemos ver el cielo cubrirse de estrellas y las casas de luces de colores.

Todo parecía indicar que Draco estaba viviendo. Todo parecía indicar que, aunque creía firmemente en el destino, comenzaba a tomar las riendas de su vida. Y como le dijo a Harry ese anochecer en el mar… empezaba a vivir.

— ¿Recuerdas cuándo te dije que a veces nosotros mismos debemos cubrir el cielo con estrellas? — preguntó posando sus ojos plata desde el cielo mínimamente estrellado a una de las casas que poseía un reno con luces de coloraciones cálidas.

Harry asintió con la vista puesta en el mismo lugar que el más alto.

—Llegaste a llenar mi cielo de estrellas.

Nunca, en sus veintiocho años de vida, una frase se había calado tan fuerte entre sus vísceras. Dicen que existen personas que marcarían el transcurso de la vida y Harry sabía que Draco sería esa persona que se tatuaría entre sus recuerdos hasta el lecho de su muerte.

Sabía, que si algo que tenía que agradecer era la llegada de aquella brillante nebulosa a su vida. Tenía claro que la vida era tan impredecible que podía tenerlo ahí junto a él observando la majestuosidad de las calles llenas de luces navideñas y al día siguiente desaparecer de su vida.

Draco creía fielmente en el destino y en qué las cosas no se debían forzar si algo debía pasar, lo haría tal y como estaba previsto. Para él la vida no era una ruta con un sinfín de eventos impredecibles todo estaba previamente dispuesto por algo mucho más grande que ellos mismos. Y, aunque el moreno creía que la vida era un sinfín de sucesos imprevistos… él creía en Draco y la inocencia que irradiaba de sus ojos claros.

Había oportunidades en qué aquel espacio finito que era la existencia de los seres vivos, los sorprendían con sucesos nefastos para premiarlos con eventos dichosos que marcarían para siempre el transcurso de los cometas. Para el pelinegro, aquel capitulo en su vida se traducía a la muerte de Cedric seguida a la llegada del rubio con ojos de estrella. Estaba tan enamorado de él que suponía que jamás había estado enamorado de Cedric, posiblemente después de Draco era difícil que alguien más pudiese entrar en su corazón con tanta facilidad.

Él era tan brillante, tan lleno de vida, era como polvo de estrellas que llegó hasta su órbita para hacerlo comprender que aún le faltaba un poco para ser una estrella brillante en el firmamento infinito.

—Somos polvo de estrellas— murmuró.

Draco negó con dulzura apretando la mano que mantenía unida a la de Harry.

—Somos más que polvo de estrellas… somos como dos estrellas. Estamos llenos de vida y brillamos en conjunto. Antes de conocerte era polvo de estrellas… ahora soy como una estrella.

El moreno asintió. Él creía que aún quedaba camino por recorrer para llegar a ser una estrella brillante en el cielo… para él aún eran polvo de estrellas. Pero creía en Draco Malfoy aún más de lo que creía en él mismo.

—Como dos estrellas.


End file.
